Punishment Files
by WolftheForsaken
Summary: Vampires are so hard to discipline. Night after night, Kaname does his best. Kaname x All
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Bath Time

Kaname barely repressed a snarl of anger, which, if he felt like being perfectly honest with himself was more akin to a groan of misery when he heard the door to his rooms open.

In fact, he was so caught up in bemoaning useless minions who prevailed upon his every waking moment with the most trivial of business that were just so urgent that they had to see the great Kuran-sama immediately, that it took him a moment to realise something outrageous enough to shock him into full attention.

His unwelcome visitor had not knocked.

To anyone else this might be an irritation at best – cause for a frown and a mild rebuke. A cluck of the tongue or some such thing.

But.

Kaname wasn't anyone else – he was a Pureblooded Vampire and to intrude upon his privacy like this was suicidal at best. Only a desperate vampire would have attempted it…

…Even if Kaname _did_ have his aura fully shadowed and had had it so since his driver crossed the bridge onto the Academy Island, and made him take the service roads so that his return to the Academy would be fully concealed entirely to avoid these sorts of interruptions.

Honestly. Was it too much to ask? An hour of peace to have a gloriously hot and fragrant bubble bath, with nothing requiring his concentration but the decision of which shampoo to use?

Clearly, it was indeed too much to ask.

Oh they were _so_ going to pay.

Not that Kaname was getting out of the bath for anything. He'd gone to too much effort to earn this bath, it's intoxicating warmth, and it's soothing embrace to so easily give it up.

And yet… _only_ a _desperate_ vampire…

He breathed an exceptionally quiet sigh of resignation and focused his hearing on the intruder – better to have some idea of why there were here before giving them the fright of their life – completely deserved or not – by revealing his presence and making them a bundle of trembling apologies for the following half an hour. At least that way he'd know if it was actually urgent, or if he could amuse himself by listening to said apologies before dealing with whatever it was.

"Ah!"

Kaname half rose from the steaming water, determination forgotten at the sheer emotion in that voice. Alarming. What could possibly have gone wrong in one morning?

And yes – it was an irritatingly bright and sunny morning. Kaname was sacrificing even sleep for this bath! And now he wouldn't get even three minutes of it!

"This is Kaname-sama's beautiful sofa! Oh it still smells like him! So beautifully beautifully perfect. Hmmmm oh that's good."

Kaname slumped back into the hot water, banging his head on the edge of the tub for the sake of his sanity.

That was definitely Aidou's voice, in full Fanboy mode and clearly unaware of Kaname's own return.

Did he sneak into his rooms just to smell his chair? Only Aidou.

Anger stewed at the blatant disrespect – just how many times did Aidou do this. Surely not often, Kaname would have scented Aidou's presence even if it were several days old, but often enough for Aidou to have no shame or fear apparently.

Then his anger was replaced by mirthful relief.

There was no disaster requiring his attention or presence. He could still have his bath, indeed, it would shortly become that much more enjoyable.

Aidou needed a punishment after all.

"Oh, Kaname-sama's bed!" A slight shuffle gave away the fact that Aidou was caressing the sheets.

"His wardrobe! The clothes that have touched his glorious skin!"

"The mirror! Surely it had seen Him," there was no mistaking the capital letter in Aidou's voice, "sleepily ruffled, all fuzzy and cute and perhaps," giggle, "naked," Aidou said in such a horrified-to-have-spoken-aloud-but-couldn't-resist tone of voice that Kaname couldn't help but smirk viciously from the privacy of the ensuite.

He was more than willing to let Aidou dig himself deeper into his grave with every damning word.

"Kaname-sama," came a moan of worshipful rapture.

What Aidou was thinking about – he didn't want to know. Unfortunately, his mind was sharp enough to picture it all too accurately.

Next came a guilty rustle of fabric. A soft creak of springs. The scratch of silk.

"Oh please Kaname-sama, don't tease me! I'll do anything you want! Oh not there! Mmmm yes, Kaname-sama, harder!"

Well. _That_ certainly needed no explanation.

Kaname unleashed his aura. It was all the more domineering for having been restrained for so long. Aidou could not fail to notice the heavy pulsing of power no matter what state he was in. Nor he could he be deaf to the dark laughter emanating from the bathroom.

"Aidou," Kaname called quietly, injecting his entire wrath into a faux-pleasant word. "Come here. Now."

Aidou whimpered. "Oh god."

"I rather doubt god can do anything for you right now," Kaname mused cheerfully, "wouldn't you agree?"

Miserably, Aidou approached the door after a quick rearrangement of his clothes; Dejection visible in every aspect of his demeanour. He brightened upon the discovery that it was his Hero's bathroom he was entering – shortly followed by being stunned upon discovery of Kaname's state of undress ( no matter how many bubbles Kaname had indulged in) and downright panicked at the weight of Kaname's displeasure.

"K-k-kaname-me – sama," Aidou stuttered in a confused mixture of embarrassment, fear and lust, "It, erm, wasn't what it sounded like?" he tried hopefully, eyes oscillating between being demurely cast to the side and avid fixation on the water, clearly willing it to part with all his might.

"It wasn't what it sounded like?" Kaname repeated mockingly, his disbelief dripping from every syllable as he relaxed.

"It _sounded_ like you entered my rooms without permission, fantasied over my chair, my bed, my clothes and my mirror before masturbating on my bed." Kaname contemplated aloud, absently willing the hot water tap on with a glance.

He turned a sharp eye to his wayward subordinate.

"If it was _not_ what it sounded like, Aidou. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Aidou was silent.

"And this is hardly the first time you've entered my rooms like this is it?" Kaname asked rhetorically – no need to let Aidou know this was anything new to him. No, Kaname must have known all along and kept quiet for reasons of his own.

"No, Lord." Aidou admittedly quietly.

"Your punishment this time will be quite severe, don't you think?" Kaname resisted a smirk at Aidou's resigned submission.

"Yes, Lord."

Kaname shifted in the bath. Amusingly, Aidou's eyes followed the movement – shamelessly trying to glimpse a peek of forbidden skin.

Kaname raised a leg, propping his foot on the opposite edge of the tub. "Give me a foot massage," he ordered plainly.

Aidou started. A delicate blush blooming over porcelain skin. Clearly this wasn't the type of punishment he was expecting. Surprise didn't make him hesitate however, with a pleased, almost dreamy, smile despite his pallor; he walked to the end of the tub and perched on the side cabinet, reaching for the offered foot before hesitating at last.

He glanced into Kaname's blood-red eyes.

"May I have permission to touch you, Lord?" he asked quietly, keeping to perfect etiquette for once.

Kaname didn't hide his smirk this time. "You're asking permission Aidou? How novel." Then he leant his head back on the towel and closed his eyes. It was far too late for Aidou to try the niceties now.

"You may," the pureblood allowed graciously after a moment's uneasy silence.

Aidou needed no further encouragement to touch the skin he'd been obsessing over for years.

His cerulean blue eyes watched avidly as steam curled off that flawless skin, water pearling and dripping from the line of his perfectly formed flesh. Then he was touching, drawing Kaname onto his lap so that he could obey his orders.

Kaname's skin was soft – softer than Aidou's own and with far less effort invested, Aidou didn't doubt.

He caressed the skin with the base of his thumbs, gently kneading the heel of Kaname's foot, easing the tense muscles and massaging the arch with all the skill he possessed. After several minutes of dedicated, sensual, work he was getting a little _too_ warm. He had already stirred himself up from his earlier ill-advised activities, now Kaname was technically naked in front of him – even if he couldn't see anything yet – it was hard to stay focused.

The steam from Kaname's bath heated the room and his own eyes couldn't resist peaking at the leg that followed the foot back into the opaque water that was slowly clearing as the bubbles faded. He was already in trouble after all; he might as well feast his eyes no matter how much the sight made his trousers become uncomfortably tight.

But he just couldn't help it. The touch of Kaname's skin, the scent of his holy blood flushing with the heat, well – it was having an effect. An effect that Kaname could not fail to notice with his foot placed as it was.

One twitch and Kaname-sama discovered his shame.

He dropped his eyes to the foot on his lap, kept focused on his work, but he flushed to the tips of his ears as Kaname's rich laughter enveloped him.

Kaname-sama was _not_ a merciful pureblood. As soon as he felt Aidou's hard flesh, he was digging his foot into it to the point of pain. Aidou groaned but didn't move away or into it, he panted a few harsh breaths to stay in control but it wasn't helping.

Desperately, he focused on the massage. He could not afford to react that much. If he dug his grave any deeper, he'd reach Brazil.

After several painfully good minutes, which Aidou would relish for the rest of his life, Kaname-sama appeared to grow bored of his game and switched foot. Taking the first away and sliding it back into the steaming water, shifting the bubbles just enough for Aidou to memorise the glimpse of strong thigh. He swallowed hard, shivering with desire.

Then Kaname thrust his other foot, obscenely hot and dripping with moisture, right into Aidou's lap.

Aidou moaned over the contact, neck arching futilely backwards as he tried to recover without moving his hips.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Oh but Kaname was in fine form today. With the hot water burning his desire, Aidou obeyed; caressing his Lord's skin with pained delight. Kaname had never touched him _there_ before. Perhaps, perhaps, today would not turn out so miserable after all.

Bored, now that Aidou had resisted the urge to hump his foot, Kaname pondered how else to torment his subject.

He pulled his foot away, sinking it into hot fragrant water once more, his eyes closed with the simple pleasure of hot water, and when he realised how uncomfortable the silence was making Aidou – he could hear the other vampire shift about – he kept them closed, breathing in carefully, letting the silence stretch.

Aidou was aroused, that was unmistakable. No doubt his fanboyishness would only get worse after this episode.

After ten minutes of utter silence, Kaname spoke.

"Strip."

He cracked one eye open to savour the sight before him; Aidou was flushed from the heat and embarrassment, his eyes dilated, his mouth open from shock and the hint of pearly fangs that Kaname had never seen before – if Aidou had ever bared his fangs at Kaname, Kaname would have shattered every bone in his body.

It was a sinful view, and Kaname liked it, surprising himself. He adored teasing Aidou, but he'd never been attracted to him before.

It wasn't in his nature to deny himself pleasure.

"Of course," Aidou replied hesitantly as the lack of further orders revealed that yes, he really had just been ordered to undress. Eagerly, he stripped off, folding his clothes on the cabinet behind him. He wasn't stupid enough to take his eyes off of Kaname though.

Kaname was watching him.

He almost hesitated as his hands fell to his underclothes, but an order was an order, and he was very ah, excited, to see where this was going.

Naked, he sat back down on the cabinet, aware that it put his waist at Kaname's eye level – and very aware that Kaname was actually looking.

"Use the blue bottle in that cabinet to prepare yourself, Aidou."

"Prepare myself for what, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked, even as he crouched to open the doors and rummage. He really wished that he hadn't asked the moment he saw the only blue bottle in there; Waterproof lube.

Oh.

Erm.

Really?

"Yes, Aidou, really."

Oh stars. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. What Kaname-sama must think of him… it was embarrassing enough having to slick a finger in full view of his Lord and reach behind himself to work it in. He couldn't even _look_ at his Lord as he obeyed. Even though Kaname was definitely watching him, it was just too… awkward.

Were they really going to do it?

His mind seemed to have reverted to a teenager. Great.

"Obviously."

Aidou winced. "I didn't mean to say that out loud either." He said, staring at the wall. How humiliating. . But… sex with Kaname! How could he still be nervous when he was finally getting what he had wanted ever since he'd discovered hormones?

"I thought you were angry with me," Aidou said when the silence became so quiet that the sounds of him slicking himself became obscenely loud.

"Oh I am," Kaname assured him cheerfully – which really wasn't actually reassuring, "You are going to be punished. Thoroughly. Two fingers are enough, I think. Get in the bath, hands and knees."

Kaname watched Aidou wince – two fingers really wouldn't be enough and they both knew it – but he pulled them out and submitted anyway, impatiently climbing into the water – hissing as the heat went _everywhere_ before settling into position.

Kaname made him wait for twenty minutes, amusing himself with the way Aidou's tension ratcheted up with every passing second where Kaname didn't tear him open.

Eventually, Kaname had had enough of playing.

He rose from the water like Poseidon of old, steam curling tauntingly off his body, and gripped Aidou's hips, holding firmly as Aidou flinched away.

"Scared?" Kaname murmured wondering if he cared enough to force it should Aidou say yes.

"No, Kaname-sama _please_ just do it. Put it in already."

"Did you just give me an order, Aidou?" Kaname asked, amused, lining himself up until Aidou could _feel_ him against him, and worrying at his neck with his own aroused fangs. Hmmm. Aidou's blood-scent was ice and lavender. Could be pleasant, but then Aidou would always craved being bitten again, and again and again…

Kaname licked Aidou's neck just to feel him tremble beneath him.

Then he pulled his hips back and thrust inside. _Mmm._ Two fingers made Aidou deliciously tight and _hot_ and _slick_ and oh yes, Kaname could get used to this.

"Argh!" Aidou moaned, breath forced out of him with Kaname's stroke, he clung to the side of the tub as Kaname withdrew, plunging inside again the next instant. That _hurt_. The tongue was back at his neck again and it was extremely good at befuddling his brain… if Kaname just _bit down_ everything would be glorious… he tilted his head to give his Lord maximum access to the patch of skin he was worrying away at. Each swipe of that hot muscle, echoed by the one further down, felt incredible.

If this was a punishment…

Then Kaname really began to thrust. The water was kept inside the tub only by an act of will as Kaname carved his way into Aidou's body with every blow, forcing the path open and leaving a line of fire into his core when he pulled out.

Aidou bit into a towel to keep from screaming, fangs burrowing into the fabric mimicking the relish of biting flesh. He could smell his own blood in the air from where Kaname had torn him.

It still hurt… but the heat, the press of Kaname's skin on his, the knowledge that they were finally having sex, the scent of Kaname all around him… it was everything he'd pleaded for.

"Kaname-sama, please, I'm going to-

"No you're not," Kaname murmured, biting Aidou's earlobe. "If you come before me I'll skin you alive."

It was not an idle threat, and Aidou knew it, not that it helped when Kaname thrust _just like that_ and –

Aidou bit his own lip all the way through. He would not. He must not.

He focused on the ache in his knees, his experiments, how painful being skinned would be.

His prostrate took a thorough beating for the next thirty minutes and Aidou begged Kaname for more like he was being paid for it.

The backs of his thighs were black with bruises, his knees were a wreck, and Aidou was only saved from drowning by the grip he had on the towel with his fangs, his arms long since having given up the ghost at trying to hold against Kaname's barrage of bliss.

"Kaname-sama, _please._ I- eugh – mmm- goin'- drown, oh god."

"I don't care if you drown Aidou," Kaname hummed – not breathless in the slightest. Damn him. "You'd survive long enough for me to finish. Now move your hips."

The full body muscle ache was so bad that Aidou couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure he felt as he unquestioningly thrust backwards to fuck himself on Kaname. Whatever it was, it was taking the last of his reserves.

 _Slap._

Aidou choked on a mouthful of suds. Kaname-sama had…he really had slapped him.

"Oh that's better," Kaname groaned softly. "So much tighter."

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._

Aidou whimpered in desperation, nearly concussing himself against the tub as he lost the rhythm and couldn't brace against Kaname's plunging in time.

Then Kaname's pace faltered, his thrusts frantic as Aidou's insides were rearranged for his pleasure. Kaname moaned and held Aidou possessively tight for long moments as he filled him with his seed.

Aidou sank into the still boiling water the second Kaname let go and withdrew negligently from Aidou's body. He would have happily drowned except that Kaname dragged him in to lean against his body.

Aidou's own orgasm was out of sheer self-preservation. The second he felt the drag of Kaname's cock leaving him, he burst like a volcano. No more. He couldn't survive one more second of this agonisingly good sex.

Aidou lay exhausted and pliant against Kaname's chest, barely registering the trail of Kaname's fingers up and down his body, the cup of a possessive hand around his oversensitive organ.

Until he heard words he'd never before thought would cause him utmost dread.

"When can you go again?"


	2. Adventures with Alcohol 1

For Matchynishi.

#

In Aidou's defence – he'd had no clue about what he was getting himself in for until it was far too late.

How was he supposed to know that Kaname's message of 'having a headache' was a polite fiction on Ichijo's part?

Aidou hadn't done anything _wrong_ by bringing Kaname-sama some tea. He'd thought he was being _nice._

OK, so any chance to see Kaname in anything less than three layers wasn't something he was about to pass up either – but there was a world of difference between having a headache and being _drunk._

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou squirmed uncomfortably where he'd been pinned up against the wall rather forcefully. The beam was pressing on his spine and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes Idol-chan?" his Pureblood lord replied dangerously softly, his pupils blown wide and dark with the effects of the rather potent cocktail of drinks he'd overindulged in at dinner and then again during some sort of private gambling game with other purebloods. Nobody sane had asked any questions about what had gone on behind _those_ closed doors _._

"I really did only mean to bring you the tea…" the blonde trailed off awkwardly. He wasn't _used_ to having Kaname's undivided attention like this – no matter how much he craved it. Being pinned to the wall was going to feature in a number of new fantasies now, but it didn't stop him feeling like the mouse in the sights of the hawk.

Besides, since when did Kaname call him _idol-chan?_

He blushed just thinking about it, and then hurriedly tried to distract himself from the heat of Kaname's body pressed tightly against his, the slight ache in his arms from the strength of Kaname's hold and the dark intensity of those eyes boring into him.

This was _not_ a good time to get hard. Kaname would feel it instantly – and with the way his luck was turning tonight – Aidou wasn't sure how it would end.

He was very aware that Kaname was a pureblood with unknown quantities of power and abilities. Powers that were always, always kept under tight control.

Power which Aidou could sense overflowing from Kaname, tendrils dancing about that deceptively beautiful form, wild and untamed because Kaname was apparently _drunk_ and that bastard Ichijo hadn't seen fit to _warn everybody in a hundred mile radius to run for the fucking hills._

A pureblood could do whatever they liked – but it didn't stop their Courts trying to keep them away from any and all forms of intoxicants. Nobody liked being reminded that their lord or lady had absolute power over them, particularly when said lord wasn't fully in control of what they were doing or saying.

Oh yes, Aidou felt very much like the mouse.

And apparently he was as masochistic as Kain kept insisting because _damn it_ but he was getting hard.

Kaname laughed softly – the vibrations only teasing Aidou further as he tried and failed to squirm far enough away that Kaname couldn't feel it.

"Well, I'd say that this is a surprise," Kaname hummed in sadistic amusement, "But it really isn't."

"If you would let me down Kaname-sama," Aidou spoke whilst firmly looking over Kaname's shoulder, "I won't inconvenience you any further."

"Let you down, Idol?"

Kaname's face came closer, Aidou sucked in a quick breath, then let it out in a long slow moan when he felt Kaname's lips brush ever so softly over his racing pulse.

"Now why would I do that?"

Oh shit. Instinctively, Aidou tilted his head, exposing more of his neck than he was comfortable with. Inside though, he was panicking. Kaname was _drunk_ and apparently, he was a sadistic horny drunk and _damn_ Aidou wanted to bleach that thought from his mind. He shifted and was shoved even harder against the wall for his defiance as Kaname worried at his neck.

Ouch.

His feet weren't touching the floor. Kaname stood between his thighs – awkward but becoming a kink rapidly – and his legs dangled either side of the pureblood. Aidou was held up against the wall by a combination of Kaname's strength and his more esoteric powers. Aidou could _see_ thin tendrils of shadow wrapped around his chest and tried not to panic.

Kaname's hands were wandering.

Feeling his lord's hot breath on his neck, the heat of his body pressed against him, hearing the sounds of Kaname licking and sucking and biting at his neck – just _bite_ already – was driving him crazy.

He meeped, flushing red at the sound of his own surprise, when Kaname's hand snuck under his shirt to touch his chest – creeping up to twist a nipple before scraping down his ribs.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou panted, "You're drunk – you need to sleep it off. You don't want to do this."

Kaname had never shown the slightest bit of interest sober – Aidou didn't want to be a drunken fling.

"Oh I think I do," Kaname breathed, nibbling at his earlobe even as he tore Aidou's shirt off entirely.

"Eek."

Kaname laughed against his skin, nudging one of Aidou's legs to wrap about his waist. Aidou reluctantly complied, heart in his throat as Kaname's claws drifted much lower than Aidou was comfortable with.

A thick meaty ripping sound, and his belt was gone.

A few seconds later, a few scratches down his thighs and his trousers were gone too.

Aidou shivered.

He was a genius. He'd known where this was going the moment he'd felt the wall against his back – he'd have to have been an idiot not to get what Kaname was after. It was just that, well, Aidou wouldn't dare tell Kaname no, of course not, but he just…didn't.

"Ruka would be more than happy – "

"If I wanted her right now," Kaname murmured against his collarbone, "She'd be on her back already."

Well there went the plan to throw someone else under the bus. Aidou thumped his head against the wall and tried to ignore the throbbing down below, and the hot mouth nibbling his chest – those fangs at once too close and too far.

"You never want me."

Aidou would never have said it – not like that – if the situation weren't killing him inside.

Kaname had clearly stopped listening though. There was no reply. Awkwardly, Aidou tried to shift his leg. Supporting all of his weight on one leg wasn't easy and the muscles were starting to burn.

Shadows extended up from the floor, a thick, shimmering tendril. Aidou watched caught somewhere between fascination and fear as it latched onto his weight-bearing ankle, and hoisted his leg up to match the other. Shoved off-balance, Aidou's head went slamming back into the wall behind him and he groaned in pain, the room spinning and the scent of his blood hit the air as a trickle dripped down through his hair.

Every muscle in Kaname's body went rigid. Aidou knew, because he was clinging to Kaname's waist with his thighs and he felt it happen. Muscles locking down as the predator awakened.

Blood. Shit.

Aidou had never known the pleasure of Kaname's bite. He wasn't sure he wanted to know it when Kaname was drunk and latching onto the nearest warm body. It was an honour to be bestowed, not…this.

When the room span next, Aidou was too groggy and confused from the blow to realise Kaname had sped them into another room until he felt the bed beneath him.

Aidou closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, trying not to be sick.

OK. So. This was going to happen. At least he'd gotten a bed? Grimacing, Aidou looked to Kaname, who was kneeling at the foot of the mattress, his eyes roaming Aidou's exposed flesh in a long admiring rake.

Aidou hated that his body flushed with the attention. He knew he was gorgeous, and clad only his boxers; Kaname couldn't fail to notice that too, but… there was nothing intimate about this. Nothing special.

Mute, Aidou watched as Kaname stripped off his own shirt, body a work of art in motion, muscle rippling in the moonlight. Aidou feasted his eyes, trying to make the most of it.

There was no denying that Kaname possessed an unearthly beauty. His skin was flawless, and when Kaname's trousers vanished, Aidou could see that his feyness extended everywhere. It was only then, that Aidou wondered what it really meant to be a pureblood. Kaname was another species of being altogether, whereas Aidou had that damning touch of human in his bloodline.

When Kaname casually tapped Aidou's foot, Aidou understood the message and spread his legs for his lord. He flopped down onto the sheets, staring up at the canopy until Kaname's face replaced it.

Aidou didn't make a fuss as his underwear was removed, not ripped off for once, just slid down his numb legs and thrown into a corner of the room somewhere.

A snap, and Aidou smelled a vaguely chemical fruity scent. Then there were fingers nudging down there, hastily stretching and prepping his body for Kaname's pleasure.

Aidou focused on the canopy, counting the swirls, as he tried to adjust to the feeling and the stretch.

This was going to happen, but it didn't need to hurt, physically. It was hard to relax, Kaname's aura still thick and heavy with power, constantly brushing against his senses, teasing, threatening, cajoling. He did his best to accept it.

The first thrust came too soon.

Pain tore through him and Aidou cried out, his choked scream mixing with Kaname's groan of pleasure as he sunk too many inches inside. Aidou's legs spasmed around Kaname's waist and he couldn't stop his body trying to twist away, to scramble up the mattress to _get it out._

Kaname gripped Aidou's hips tightly, holding him in place as he withdrew, the scent of blood making it clear to both of them that Aidou had torn. It didn't stop Kaname; he pushed back in instantly, getting another inch inside on the second go. Aidou bit his fist to stifle his cries as Kaname thrust again and again, carving a path into him with every stroke until he'd managed to seat himself entirely inside the blond.

Pausing, Kaname bent his neck to lick Aidou's tears away, enjoying the feel of Aidou's muscles scream their protest around his length in deep rippling waves.

"I knew you'd be good," he complimented between licks. "So tight for me, Idol, how long have you wanted this?"

"Gently," Aidou whispered hoarsely, "Please, Kaname-sama, it hurts, I –

Another shunt.

Aidou stopped trying to talk, saving his breath as he just tried to endure.

For ten long minutes, Aidou fought back nausea and tears as Kaname entertained himself with Aidou's body. Thoroughly. Deeply.

Kaname was a skilled lover. Despite his best efforts, Aidou found himself climbing that golden hill inexorably with every stroke that brushed over that little nub.

The first orgasm ruined him.

Panting, weak and sore, Aidou gasped into Kaname's chest as the pureblood braced himself over him, still ensconced within Aidou's body, still hard and throbbing. Once Aidou's aftershocks passed, Kaname gripped Aidou's hips in clawed hands and continued his ravaging in strong, solid thrusts.

"Please," Aidou begged, voice a wreck after the screams had faded, "just give me five minutes to heal. I can use my mouth – I can – oh Night – Kaname-sama, please –"

Kaname didn't listen.

The scent of his blood was thick in the air by the time Kaname was pounding into him in desperate need. Aidou choked on a groan as Kaname went taught above him, hands fisting into the sheets as he found his own release.

Wet heat pulsed inside, and Aidou felt a moment of sheer relief as Kaname's seed poured into him. It was over, he could –

Kaname was still hard.

He hadn't collapsed, hadn't let Aidou be crushed under his weight as he softened. No, Kaname was still braced on his forearms above him, and as Aidou clenched experimentally – wincing at the sting – he knew that Kaname was far from finished.

Horrified, his eyes met Kaname's for the first time since they entered the bedroom. Kaname's gaze flickered with red embers, and his grin was mocking as he started thrusting again.

Aidou shut his eyes, threw an arm over his face and let out a tiny cry as Kaname rocked inside once more.

Apparently, the position soon bored Kaname, because less than a dozen strokes later Kaname pulled out – Aidou knew better than to hope by now – and bodily flipped him over, and tugged backwards on Aidou's hips.

Reluctantly, Aidou obeyed the hint and braced himself on hands and knees. Not a moment too soon either, Aidou had barely risen before Kaname plunged back inside with a quiet sigh.

Well, at least he was pleasing Kaname.

The bed didn't creak, the only sounds were Aidou's groans of pain, half-choked, and interspersed with the odd whimper of pleasure. Kaname was practically silent, bar the slap of flesh on flesh and the slick wet sounds of entry.

It went on long enough that Aidou's elbows and knees were feeling the pain before Kaname's pace sharpened.

"Slow down," Aidou gasped uselessly, "please, it burns, Kaname-sama, please."

He didn't, but by then, Aidou expected that too.

What he didn't expect was the reach around. Aidou felt Kaname's hand brush against where their flesh was joined, and then a slick palm was tugging at his own neglected cock, slicked by his blood and Kaname's seed.

The thought made him tremble. Kaname only had to give him three slippery tugs before he was spraying come onto the sheets and collapsing into the mess.

Kaname followed him down, still ensconced within Aidou, and still moving. He rocked back once before he was pushing himself as deeply inside as he could get and seeding him with a few harsh jerks.

Aidou panted into the pillow, and did not move, not wanting to draw Kaname's attention. The other vampire didn't seem like he wanted to go again, but he wasn't rolling over or kicking Aidou out of bet yet either.

Kaname dropped down next to him and Aidou stopped breathing.

The pureblood seemed calm, but that could have meant anything. A minute later, and Aidou didn't resist as his body was jerked towards the pureblood. He remained absolutely frozen as Kaname pulled his head in to rest upon his chest and stretched one proprietorial leg over Aidou's hip.

He fell asleep.

Aidou did not.

He spent the daylight hours breathing softly, feeling seed trickled down his thighs, smelling his blood shed onto the sheets, feeling his insides begin to heal back together, and trying his best not to move one single millimetre. He was sick with tension, but Kaname did not wake up until almost twilight.

The first sign was the chest where Aidou's head still lay. It expanded rapidly for a larger breath, and then Kaname's body tensed.

"Aidou?"

Aidou flinched. He couldn't help it.

"Ah," said Kaname quietly, and the arm that had been wrapped around his shoulders vanished, as did the rest of him as Kaname quickly disengaged their bodies and slid away.

Like that was it? A drunken romp?

"May I go?" Aidou asked carefully, "Or do you require my services further?"

'Calling' a robe to his outstretched hand, Kaname gave Aidou a piercing look from head to toe as he pulled it on negligently. Aidou did not meet his gaze.

"Can you stand?" he asked quietly. "Do you require healing?"

"I'm fine," Aidou replied carefully moderating his tone. Kaname had not answered his question.

"Rise then," said Kaname patiently.

Aidou obeyed, slowly, dropping the sheet that had covered him. His nakedness was not a comfort, but it was too late to be embarrassed by it either. Standing proved… difficult. He ached from the stress of keeping himself perfectly still all day, his insides burned, and he was a mass of bruises and scratches, most of which he tried to forget acquiring. He was lucky Kaname had a four-posted bed; the posts made excellent levers to haul oneself up against.

"Happy?" Aidou sniped. The pain made him reckless and miserable and he disliked being on display like this.

Kaname looked him over again coolly, and approached. Aidou regretted snapping at the first step.

"I apologise," he whispered, looking down at his naked feet. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'm sorry, don't, that is to say, Kaname-sama, I-"

Fingertips to his cheek; Aidou stared determinately at the wall as Kaname lifted his head up.

Whatever he saw, he didn't share it. Kaname just took him by the hand and led him into the ensuite bathroom, turning the shower on for him.

Aidou suspended all disbelief and took the hint, stepping gratefully into the shower and letting the water wash away all the evidence of yesterday's activities. The water ran pink for a few moments, but then it was crystal clear and gloriously hot.

He was just wondering if it was improper to use Kaname's shower gel when the shower door opened behind him.

Aidou closed his eyes in defeat and took a firm grip on the pipe.

Kaname did not bend him over, though Aidou was braced for it. In fact the first touch Aidou felt was that of a soft flannel – it still made him jump. There was the scent of lavender.

"Am I dreaming?" Aidou asked as Kaname, of all vampires, attended to him like a body slave, laving his body with soothing suds mindful of the few wounds that had not healed.

"No," Kaname murmured, pressing a kiss to the blade of his shoulder. It was …nice. Gentle and reassuring, utterly alien to what Aidou was still waiting for.

"Why?"

Kaname remained silent.

[End]


End file.
